


Healing broken wings

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: WingTalia! AU. A WingTalia version of the scene where Switzerland finds a weakened Liechtenstein in the street. (rather old fic)





	Healing broken wings

Rain. It rained, and rained, and rained.  
The young, blonde girl yomped through the cupple stone streets of an unknown town. Her wings were broken, bloody and, being soaked with water, heavy as led. Her entire back was paining.  
Suddenly, her legs gave in and she slumped against the wall of a building, her wings spread beside her. She looked into the rain, barely able to see anything because of all the water. How could it have come to this? Never had she thought she would have to flee her country in the middle of the night, and in such heavy rain to boot. But it was all she could do to survive. Had she been caught in the war she would surely have perished. It was a brutal and cruel war. The big nations of the world were clashing with each other one could think the end of the world had come. Maybe it was really the end of the world. For her, at least. She knew she couldn't go on much more. She was hungry. She was hurt. When her wings crew to heavy with water, she had tumbled down to the ground. At least she was not as badly hurt as she could have been, but enough. Her wings surely couldn't be used for several weeks. If she survived that long…  
She closed her eyes. Her end was near, she felt it. Darkness and coldness started creeping into her body.  
„Oi! You there!"  
A… a voice? Now, here? Who was it?  
„Hey… hey, are you alright?"  
There was even concern in the voice. A man's voice. Could it be? Had heaven sent her a guardian angel? Or was she already dead? No… the pain was still too real.  
With an effort, she opened her eyes. A figure came into her vision. A young man, with blond eyes and beautiful, emerald green eyes. Such green eyes… somehow like her own… His wings were barely visible because he had tugged them tightly to his back. But the few feathers she saw showed her they matched his hair color. They were beautiful wings, she was sure, though they now were soaked, just like her own.  
The man bowed down and picked her up, as effortlessly as if she was a puppet. Strong arms held her tightly. Then he started walking throught the streets of the village. He seemed to live here, for he knew his way.  
„You are in a very bad shape", he commented after a few minutes of silence. „Your wings… they will take time to heal."  
With an effort, she tried to mutter a question. „Where… where am I?"  
He looked at her. „You're in Switzerland", he said. „I am Vash Zwingli, the country's personification."  
A rush of fear ripped through her exhaustion and pain. Switzerland? This man was Switzerland? She had heard he was a trigger-happy recluse, not allowing anyone to enter or cross his territory. What was he going to do to her? Imprison her? Kill her?  
His next words made these tougths seem ridiculous. „What is your name?" He asked that in such a concerned, warm tone she found it unlikely for him to do her any harm.  
„Lie… Liechtenstein…"  
Vash gave her a surprised look. „You are Liechtenstein?" His tone made it clear he had heard of her but had not expected to find her at this time, under these circumstanced.  
„Y… yes…"  
„Want to tell me what happened?"  
„The… the war", she replied weakly. „I had to flee to avoid being killed. I… I had to abandon my people. I had to fly through this storm…"  
„Shh", he hushed her. „It's alright now. You're in Switzerland now. You're safe. I won't let anyone invade my territory."  
Liechtenstein believed him. She felt the muscles beneath his clothes, and she knew he was a capable fighter.  
A few more minutes passed, when Vash finaly announced: „We're here."  
They stood in front of a small house built of stones. It had a nice garden surrounding it. She wished she could see it during sunshine. Switzerland entered and immediately went into a bedroom. He carefully placed her down on the simple bed. However, to her it was the most comfortable thing for her aching body. Relief flooded through her. Finally she could rest, finally she was warm.  
„Wait here", Vash ordered. „I'll make you first some tea to warm you up."  
He left. Liechtenstein lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Somehow, in a far corner of her mind, she realised she was saved.  
Finally, she slipped off into the realm of sleep.  
She did not notice Vash reentering the room with a steaming cup of tea. And she did not notice anymore him draping a blanket carefull over her body.

The sun shone brightly from a clear blue sky. Lily stood in Vash's garden and enjoyed the warmth. A fresh breeze blew across the land, and she inhaled deeply.  
The rushing sound of wings made her turn. Switzerland approached his home, his wings widely spread in a gliding flight. Liechtenstein marvelled at the strenght in them. His whole body radiated power. His gold-blonde feathers glistened in the sun with a very own light.  
Vash flapped his wings a few times before gently landing his feet on the grass.  
„Good morning!", he called to her as he approached her.  
„Good morning, brother", Liechtenstein replied, smiling at him happily.  
He smiled back at her.  
„So, how are the wings doing today?", he asked.  
„Fine. The pain has completely gone. I can move them now."  
„That's good."  
„Those herbs have done miracles, brother."  
He smiled secretively. „One just needs to know which ones to use and where to search. Ready to take off the bandage?"  
„Oh yes, please!", Liechtenstein exclaimed happily. She could barely wait to see wether her wings have healed, and to feel the wind in her face and her feathers again.  
„Then come."  
She turned her back to him, and he carefully began to unwrap her wings. They too had a color matching her hair, the same color as Vash's. But she found his to be the more beautiful ones.  
When he finished, he told her: „Please flap them. Carefully."  
She obeyed.  
„Good. And you seem to have no pain."  
„No."  
„Try again, harder this time."  
She did as she was told.  
„Still no pain?", he asked.  
„No, nothing."  
„Very good." Vash paused. „Now gently take flight, but don't go too high in case your wings can't support you yet."  
Liechtenstein flapped her wings again and pushed herself hard off the ground.  
The air rushed into her feathers, and she soared upwards.  
„It works!", she called happily. „My wings are healed!"  
Down below, Switzerland had an expression on his face she had never seen there.  
He beamed.  
„Well done!", he yelled.  
After doing three turns, she rushed towards him and glomped him. Together they tumbled into the grass. She came to rest on him.  
„Thank you", she whispered, staring into his eyes the color of the forest. „Thank you for everything… big brother."  
And she kissed him firmly on his lips.


End file.
